


Mutual Attraction

by KyoukaiKanata



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Best Friends, Boys In Love, Eventual Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:23:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23896021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyoukaiKanata/pseuds/KyoukaiKanata
Summary: "How the fuck can he look so good in that bloody jacket?" is all Pierre can think. He shouldn't be staring but he finds his gaze drawn back to his instagram again and again. The extended off season has been good for Max, and it shows. By god it shows.Sometimes attraction is hard to deny. Dan and Charles notice Pierre's looks and work together to set them up on a date. Not that they'd tell Pierre that of course 😉
Relationships: Pierre Gasly/Max Verstappen
Comments: 14
Kudos: 62
Collections: F1 Fandom Unity Exchange





	Mutual Attraction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [altissimozucca](https://archiveofourown.org/users/altissimozucca/gifts).



> Prompt: Max/Pierre - Just don't make them suffer a lot please thank you.
> 
> I hope this is kind of what you wanted 🙂 Apologies but I did have to sneak Charles and Dan in for some of it just to make the plot work. Feel free to come and shout at me on Tumblr if I got it wrong 😕
> 
> I promise there is hardly any suffering. 
> 
> I hope you like it 💙💙

The sun was shining as Pierre stepped off the plane and into the airport terminal, relieved it was finally over. Flying had never been Pierre's favourite activity. Sure he did it, you kind of had to if you wanted to succeed in the world of racing, but that never made it enjoyable. He was grateful at least for once this flight had been both a relatively short one, one where he was not immediately required to be in some form of press duties and at least he had had a distraction. 

It was one he would never admit out loud but it had been a good distraction nonetheless. Max. His former teammate had released a series of photos following a recent shoot and he hadn't been able to stop himself from opening them when he'd seen them scrolling through his Instagram. 

The problem was, the only thought that had gone through his head when he had seen them had been 'How the fuck can he look so good in that bloody jacket?'. It was all he could think. He knew he shouldn't be staring but he kept finding his gaze drawn back to his instagram again and again. 

The extended off season has been good for Max, and it shows. By god it shows. The way the jacket clings to his form, emphasizing his shoulders, the slight hint of facial hair and those eyes. Those piercing, all seeing, turquoise eyes that had always been his secret weakness. All together they made for a lethal combination. 

Even know, walking out towards the arrivals lounge, he could still see that image clear in his head. Even in black and white, the outfit, the look was just as powerful and hot. He couldn't seem to shake it. He knew he was blushing every time he thought of those images but he would have to stop, especially before he met 

"Pierre!"

He looked up instantly at the call, barely having any warning before he found his arms full of enthusiastic best friend. 

Hugging him back, Pierre smiled against the side of Charles neck, even lost in thought as he had been, it was always good to see him. Coming back to Charles and to Monaco still felt like coming home now, even after all the years they had known each other.

"How was the flight?" Charles muttered in his ear.

Pulling back he smiled, "It was fine Charles. It was fine"

"Good, come on Pear I've been looking forward to this for weeks. I've got lots planned with us and with some of the guys and it doesn't involve waiting around in this airport"

"Yeah, such as what?", Piere asked quizzically. Following Charles as he began to walk away.

Charles turned, the look on his face all to well known to Pierre, and he knew what was coming next even before Charles spoke, "Jet skiing of course". 

Rolling his eyes, Pierre laughed as he followed Charles out of the airport and towards the Ferrari parked in the car park, "Of course, what else".   


"Pierre look out!"

The sharp cry startled him, Max's warning slightly too late as he lost his balance as Charles teasingly decided to fly past him and drench him with a whole load of sea water from his jet ski. Caught off guard having been facing the other direction stationary, the mini tidal wave caused him to slip of the side of his seat and topple into the water. 

Coughing heavily, he surfaced, trying to catch his breath. Before he could panic, Max was alongside him. Leaning over and holding both his arms out he pulled Pierre onto the front of his jet ski, a strong arm hooking around his waist as Max brushed some hair off his face with the other. 

"Charles what were you thinking you fucking idiot?!", Max snapped, feeling Pierre heavily trembling against him as he coughed up the sea water from his lungs. 

"Pierre are you alright?", Dan's concerned voice prevented the argument ready to brew between Max and Charles as Charles edged closer. A guilty look in his eyes, he spoke, "Sorry Pear, I didn't mean for that to happen, you ok?"

"I'm fine" Pierre gasped out between coughs. Finally the fit past and he rested in the arms holding him for a moment. As he registered who exactly was holding him, he blushed slightly as he turned to face him, one of Max's hands still unconsciously running up and down his spine soothingly.

"You alright?", Max asked quietly, those turquoise orbs searching piercingly. 

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks Max, you didn't have to do that"

"Don't worry about it. I'll always save you Pierre. After all, I think Franz would kill me otherwise if I let anything happen to one of his drivers", Max teased, a grin spreading across his face. Pierre blushed slightly at the comment and Dan and Charles shared a look behind them on their own jet ski's. Dan shaking his head slightly as Charles grumbled under his breath, rolling his eyes. 

Before the incident, Max had been showing off, in a mock competition with Charles and Dan has to who could go fastest and perform the most manoeuvres . Pierre had been deemed to be the safest option to be judge, the most sensible and the least likely to try and sway the vote in one person's favour.

Yet throughout the competition, Max had increasing performed more complicated routines, a couple of times nearly falling into the water himself in the process. He had seemed to be constantly trying to get and keep Pierre's attention (most of the time succeeding as Pierre worried about him) and he had honestly seemed to be flirting with Pierre. 

At first they had thought it was just a case that Max had missed Pierre. They were no longer teammates and that relationship had been forcibly ended rather quickly thanks to Helmut Marko. But it was more. Max wasn't normally a very physical person, contact wise, but it had seemed to be whenever he had had the opportunity he had been making some form of physical contact with Pierre. A hand on the shoulder, a brushing of arms and Pierre's reaction to it had been unexpected. On nearly every contact he had seemed so nervous, so unsure, eyes flickering uncertainly back and forth across Max's face. 

And it was the same now. Charles muttered under his breath "Oh for gods sake", Dan snickering next to him at the sight. Max had pulled up beside Pierre's own stricken jet ski and was helping him over onto it. Steadying him with an arm around his waist. Pierre had gone red again at the action, a bright blush visible. It was getting ridiculous. 

After several minutes, with Pierre now safely back on his own jet ski, all of them returned back to the pier and as they disembarked, once on dry land, Charles pulled his best friend into a hug, "I'm sorry Pierre, you ok?". 

"I'm fine Sharl, I'm fine"

"Are you sure? I'm worried about you?"

Pierre pulled back, confusion clear his eyes, "Worried about me? Why? It was only a bit of sea water and Max helped quickly"

"I'm worried for you about Max Pierre!", Charles shook his head in frustration as Pierre looked even more confused. Sometimes he just wanted to shake some sense into his best friend. 

"Max?"

"Yes Max, and your reactions too him. Everytime he's near, you seem so uncertain, so unsure, so damn shy and this isn't like you at all. And don't even get me started on the blushing. See you're doing it now!"

A slight blush had appeared across Pierre's face at his words as Charles had been talking.

"Hey, everything alright?" Max and Dan appeared behind them and Pierre pulled out of Charles arms quickly muttering "I'm fine Charles, don't worry about it"

Turning to face Max and Dan, Pierre smiled, "Everythings fine Max"

"Ok, I've gotta go but we'll meet up again whilst you're in town alright? I'll message you."

"Yeah sounds good," Pierre nodded.

Max grinned, "Perfect".

Turning and slapping Dan and Charles on the shoulder, he joked "See you around dickheads", laughing at the "Bastard" response from Charles and Dan's, "Look after yourself cupcake" as he ruffled his hair.

Turning back to Pierre he stepped forwards and pulled him into a hug, feeling Pierre's own arms come around him in return. After a few moments, he pulled away, "I'll see you later Pierre". 

"See you later Max"

Dan watched as Max walked away and Pierre smiled softly. His cheeks were tinged red again, but Dan knew why. It had become completely obvious the minute Max had hugged him and he'd blushed. Pierre liked Max, it was a simple as that. Sharing a look with Charles, he nodded once and grinned as Charles rolled his eyes looking exasperated. Now they just needed to find a way to confirm it. 

It didn't take long. The next morning Dan let himself in to Charles apartment, only to find the strange sight of Charles peering around his own lounge door into the kitchen with a massive grin on his face. 

Hearing the door open, Charles gestured for him to be quiet and pulled Dan in behind him, pointing to the kitchen. It was then Dan saw why and he couldn't stop his own grin escaping. 

Pierre was on a call, from the sounds of the accent to Dany but what they were talking about didn't matter. It was what Pierre was unconsciously doing that was so amusing. One of Charles magazines was open on the table, a two page glossy spread featuring the Max Verstappen himself clearly visible and Pierre was tracing it with his finger. Listening to Dany, nodding occasionally but also totally engrossed in running his fingers over Max's face, his shoulders, lingering on the printed fabric of the jacket he was wearing. 

Dan and Charles shared a look and grinned. If there was ever a doubt before, there wasn't now. Now they just needed a plan. A plan to get them together. 

Pulling Dan away, Charles spoke in a hushed whisper, not wanting Pierre to overhear the conversation. 

"What do we do? Pear's an idiot, but he'll never admit his feelings by himself, how do we get them together?" 

Dan grinned, "Leave it to me, I've got a plan and the first thing is to get one of them to admit they like the other"

"Pierre will never admit that, he's too secret with things like that, he always has been"

Dan's grin widened and he winked at Charles playfully, "It was a certain lion I was going to crack first"

Charles scoffed lightly and shook his head, "And how exactly are you going to do that?"

"Leave it with me Sharl, I have my ways. I'll message Max now and get him to met me at Before Monaco later" 

"And do what?"

"Get him to admit it of course" 

A few hours later Dan put his plan into action. His message to Max earlier 'Come down to the Before Monaco Bar, drinks are on me' had been vague but had done the job. Max appeared and slipped into the bar stool next to him and he passed him a drink, "Figured you might need that after yesterday" 

"What do you mean? What are you on about Dan?," Max asked looking confused as he sat down. 

"Well you know Maxy, with being Pierre's saviour and all." 

Dan shook his head and looked up to watch Max closely. He knew what he would say next would hurt Max, he didn't actually mean it, of course he didn't, but if there's was one way to get Max to admit anything it was to get him angry, and this would. 

He continued, "I mean I didn't think my replacement would fail that badly at just jet skiing, it was bad enough what he put Red Bull through in 2019. I just didn't think you would still have to pick the pieces of his mess up's again, that's all. You deserve a drink after that" 

With a shrug to his shoulders, Dan watched the inevitable. It was a bit like watching a volcano waiting to explode. Max's shoulders tightened, his arms lowering, placing his drink on the table, a storm shone in his eyes as he looked up. 

"SHUT THE FUCK UP DAN!" Max snapped, the expression on his face morphing into pure anger. Dan bit his lip to stop the grin threatening to break through at the sight. Bingo. 

"You have no fucking idea what you are talking about. Pierre's not a failure, he never has been. He never could be. He's amazing. Red Bull," Max's eyes closed, "I failed him, not the other way round"

"When are you going to tell him then?", the teasing lilt to Dan's voice was clear. Max's face shot up and was met with a fond look and teasing grin appearing on Dan's face. 

"What?," Max was trying to look confused but there was a slight flush on his own cheeks that gave the game away. 

"You heard me Maxy, I've defended my friends before, but I've never had a look like that on my face whilst doing it. You like him don't you, Pierre I mean"

"I"

"Don't try to deny it Maxy, I know everything!", Dan practically sing-songed.

Max glared and hit Dan lightly on the arm as he realised he had been played, "You're a dick, do you know that?"

Dan winked, and grinned, "Of course, only the best dick's for our Maxy. I'm sure Pierre will keep you happy with that"

"Dan!", Max cried out in embarrassment, a full blush appearing over his face. Eyes glazing over slightly at the thought. 

Shaking his head, Dan smiled and sent a message to Charles, 'Get down to Before Monaco now and bring Pierre. A certain lion feels the same way. We will get them together'. 

It didn't long, barely 15 minutes later, Dan spotted Charles and Pierre appearing through the door. It was clear Charles hadn't told Pierre a thing, both of them were still dressed fairly casually and Pierre's reaction at seeing Max had Dan trying not to laugh.

Pierre was blushing again, and even from this distance, Dan could see his eyes trialling over Max's body. His attempt to pause, in the doorway, clearly nervous and unprepared failed. Charles turned, rolled his eyes and grabbed Pierre's wrist, using his height and slight strength advantage as he pulled Pierre with him to the bar. 

"Evening dickhead, Dan", Charles greeted before he winked at Dan and, swiftly turning, suddenly shoved Pierre towards the bar and Max, "Have a present Max."

Pierre gasped, and startled at the sudden change in movement, tripped. Before he could hit his head on the side of the bar, Max got there first. Pulling him into his side with an arm around his waist.

"What were hell were you thinking Charles," Max snapped, "You're such a fucking dick sometimes". Cupping Pierre's jaw he turned his head to met his own gaze, "You ok Pierre?"

"I'm fine Max"

"You sure?", Max eyes flickered back and forth over Pierre's face, trying to read him.

Pierre looked quizzical as the initial startled look faded, blue eyes gentle as they hesitantly met Max's own, "You didn't need to do that Max"

"Of course I did, I care about you", Max shrugged nonchalantly. His hand stroked the side of Pierre's jaw and their gazes met again. Time seemed to stop, neither of them making a move to break away. Max's arm tightened around Pierre's waist and he pressed closer, unconsciously sinking into Max's hold. 

The moment ended as they jumped at the sharp frustrated cry that suddenly escaped Charles next to them, "Oh for god's sake Pear, just kiss each other already. You've spent enough time staring at his photoshoots!" 

Blushing fiercely Pierre turned and glared at his best friend as he tried to pull himself out of Max's arms. He couldn't believe Charles had said that. Actually, he could, it was Charles after all, but it wouldn't help in this situation. 

He didn't get far. Max's arm tightened around his waist stopping him from pulling away and his fingers gently forced Pierre's gaze up to met his own, "Photos? What photos Pierre?"

"It doesn't matter Max, I'm sorry, just leave it ok"

Groaning in the background in frustration Charles spoke again, "Your recent photoshoot. Idiote over there has a thing for you. The number of times we've caught him looking at those and your instagram stories. Did you really think we wouldn't notice Pierre? You never could be subtle", Charles teased. 

He didn't think it was possible, but Pierre could feel the blush on his face deepening as he looked away and murmured "Don't worry about it Max, I'm sorry".

Max's gaze softened as realisation set in and he brushed his hand against Pierre's jaw again, tilting his head up. Pierre's eyes slammed shut in the process, embarrassment clearly visible in his posture and flushed cheeks. 

"Pierre look at me a minute"

The gentle tone so unlike Max's normal voice had Pierre's eyes uncertainly flickering open to met his own, "Pierre, what did you think I meant when I said I care about you"  
  
"I don't know Max, we're friends I guess"

Max chuckled fondly, brushing a strand of hair off Pierre's face, before his hand slipped around the back of his neck and he pulled Pierre into him. Noses brushing, his other arm tightening around his waist, he murmured "Charles is right, you really are an idiot sometimes, my idiot". 

Before Pierre could reply, Max leant forwards and kissed him. A soft brush of lips only, before pulling back he smiled as the startled look left Pierre's eyes and was replaced with another. Understanding. Pierre leant forwards and took the initiative kissing him in return, his own hand coming up to grip the back of Max's head as the kiss deepened. 

They were lost in each other for a few minutes, soft kisses being shared, Max's other hand stroking small circles on Pierre's back. Pulling back, Pierre shifted, his hand dropping from the back of Max's head and wrapping his arms around Max's waist, drawing him into a loose hug instead. Max returned it, nuzzling his hair as he placed a soft kiss to his crown. 

Pierre's head tilted back up and Max, now that he could, couldn't resist kissing him again. A soft moan escaped Pierre as Max deepened the kiss slightly, tongues brushing as he explored.

"Alright lovebirds keep it PG13 please we are still in public," Dan teased from behind them. 

Pulling back, they shared a look between them and Max kept one arm around Pierre's waist as he turned around to face them. Nuzzling the side of his neck, Max placed a soft kiss to the skin there. One of Pierre's hands met his own and he entwined their fingers, Max's thumb stroking over Pierre's palm as he relaxed back into Max's arms.

They looked up and Max couldn't stop a low groan of frustration, burrowing his head into the side of Pierre's neck, as Pierre sighed at the sight in front of them. Dan and Charles both looked ridiculously smug. Dan's infamous grin returning as he turned to Charles, "Told you we would get them together Sharl". 

"Wait, you planned this!?", Pierre cried out, blushing heavily.

"Of course we did Pear, you weren't exactly going to tell him yourself were you", Charles smirked.

"Neither were you Max so don't look at me like that", Dan added. Pierre glanced up, Max had lifted his head from his shoulder and was glaring at the duo.

Pierre grumbled in embarrassment, turning slightly and trying to burrow his head back into Max's shoulder. Max's scent soothing the embarrassed anxiety he could feel welling up within him. He wanted to thank them, but he also kind of wanted to hide from their inevitable teasing at the same time. 

Feeling the movement Max looked down, his expression soft. Pierre was tough, but he had his vulnerabilities, and being embarrassed had always been one of them and Max wanted to protect him.

Ignoring the grinning duo across from him as they turned to order more drinks from the bar, he dropped his head slightly, "Pierre, do you want to get out of here?". 

"Sounds good to me", Pierre lifted his head, an exasperated smile appearing on his face.

"Come on then", he murmured leaning down and brushing his lips over Pierre's briefly in a soft kiss.

Pulling away, Pierre withdrawing from his arms, he stepped around him pulling out his credit card and swiping it over the machine, paying for the drinks Dan had just been about to pay for. 

"Hey! Maxy what are you doing?" Dan exclaimed.

"Those drinks are on us as a thank you. We'll see you later"

Pierre stepped forward and pulled them both into a brief hug, voice tight with emotion, "Thanks, you two didn't have to do that"

"Of course we did", Dan grinned squeezing his shoulder as Pierre released them. Charles smiled fondly and shook his head, "Get out off here Pierrot".

Pierre chuckled and nodded slightly, turning and taking Max's hand, they headed towards the entrance. As they neared the door, Dan grinned and shouted across the bar, "Have fun you two, don't forget to use protection!". 

Charles snorted into his drink next to him, bursting out into laughter and almost choking as both Max and Pierre whirled around. Max's expression thunderous whilst Pierre looked mortified, as multiple pairs of eyes suddenly turned to face them. 

Before Max could go back and try to kill his former Aussie teammate, Pierre, still blushing heavily, turned and pulled him out of the door. 

"God Dan's a dick sometimes", Max grumbled as they stepped outside. 

"He wouldn't be Dan if he wasn't" Pierre chuckled, "Where did you want to go?"

"I've got somewhere in mind come on".

Max turned and tugged Pierre's hand gently, Pierre falling into his side as together they began to walk, the cool evening sun shining down. 

"Max, where are we going?" Pierre asked as Max turned right out of the bar and they continued to walk, looping up passed La Rascasse before turning left down Avenue de la Quarantaine. 

"Don't worry, were nearly there", Max spoke.

A few minutes later Pierre understood as they walked up past Theatre du Fort Antoine, Solarium beach floating before them. 

They dropped down, heading down the series of steps until Max stopped in the furthest right hand corner next to the rocky outcrop. Sitting down with his back against the concrete Max pulled Pierre down to sit in front of him. Leaning back into his chest, Max's arms coming around him, Pierre asked the question that had been forming on his lips since they left the bar and the beach had come into view, "Why here Max?".

Max pressed a soft kiss to the side of Pierre's head, brushing his hand before running his fingers up and down his arm soothingly. Shrugging his shoulders nonchalantly he answered, "Because for me this is probably my favourite place in Monaco, and if I was going to share it with anyone, I've always wanted to it be you".

"Max", Pierre murmured in shock eyes filling with nothing but gentle affection. Tilting his head back, a smile on his lips, his hand reached back and slid round Max's neck tilting his head down into a lingering kiss. 

Pulling away after a few minutes, Max gently began to massage the back of Pierre's neck as he snuggled further back in his embrace, periodically placing soft kisses along the side of his neck as they enjoyed the moment. The warmth of the evening sun, the expanse of beautiful crystal blue ocean before them and the rhythmic lapping of waves against the outcrop the only sound. It was peaceful and a change from the normally hectic lifestyle that followed them everywhere. 

Pierre shifted after some time, the thought that had been going through his mind since Max had first kissed him in the bar coming to the surface again. Turning to face him, he looked up, "I don't understand though Max, why me? You could have anyone?".

"I care about you Pierre, that's why. I always have", Max leant down and brushed their lips together again. "Why are you asking?"

" I thought I'd lost you"

Max looked confused, "Lost me? What do you mean? You haven't lost me".

Embarrassment filled Pierre, cheeks reddening as Max kept his hand on the back of his neck, rubbing and trying to ease the tension he could see building.

"Pierre what do you mean?", he spoke firmly. 

Pierre sighed as he spoke, "I thought I'd lost any chance I had with you the day I failed Max. You have no idea how much I want you. How much I've always wanted you and this, I guess it just feels like some kind of crazy dream I'm going to wake up from". Shrugging his shoulders, his gaze averted to one side and he tried to pull back. 

Max didn't let him, pulling him sharply until he was straddling his lap and kissing him again. All Pierre could feel was love and certainty pouring through the kiss. Releasing his lips, brushing some of his fluffy hair off his face and placing a soft kiss to Pierre's forehead, Max's expression was uncharacteristically gentle as he spoke, "You've always got me because you never lost me in the first place. Nothing is wrong with you Pierre. I said earlier Red Bull and I failed you, not the other way around"

Pierre looked up confused, "But I've never told you that before?"

Max shook his head fondly smiling at the memory, "I know, that's just what I told Dan"

Pierre looked even more confused, "Dan?"

Max chuckled, "Yeah Dan". Kissing the bewildered look of Pierre's face, he continued, "He decided to get me to admit I liked you earlier with a similar conversation and I gave him the same answer"

"Oh", Pierre murmured, shifting so his head resting on Max's shoulder.

"Yeah oh", Max chuckled, pressing kiss to the side of his neck. 

Pierre's head tilted back up again and Max leant down to kiss the last uncertain look out of his eyes. They lost themselves in each other. The sun sinking further in the sky. Trading soft kisses, Max pulled a soft moan from Pierre's throat as he deepened the kiss, his tongue plundering and exploring. 

Parting at a sudden shiver from Pierre as the wind began to increase. Max took in what he was wearing. Pierre only had a thin t-shirt on over his jeans. Clearly Charles earlier had given him no time to change. 

Shifting Max stood up and pulled Pierre up with him. 

"Come here"

Shrugging his jacket off, and before Pierre could protest, Max slipped the jacket on Pierre and grinned at the reaction that followed. As the material settled around his shoulders, Pierre finally seemed to realise exactly what the item was. A soft smile appearing as he looked up. 

"Is this?"

"I thought you would recognise it given Dan and Charles comments earlier. Come on, let's go home and get warm". 

Smiling and shaking his head fondly, Pierre pressed a kiss to Max's cheek before taking his hand and beginning to go up the steps again. As they neared the top, the last of the sun dipped below the sky, the light reflected of the beach and Max smiled. 

He wasn't normally one for emotion and he had never expected what had happened today, but this seemed to be the perfect moment to ask Pierre that all important question.

"Pierre wait". Pierre turned, one step above him they were pretty much the same height. 

Leaning in Max slipped his arms around Pierre's waist, Pierre's arms automatically coming up around his neck and he kissed him gently. Pulling back, noses nudging together he smiled at Pierre's quizzical look.

"I've got a question to ask Pierre"

"A question?", Pierre looked bewildered, "What question Max?"

"It's a simple one don't worry"

"What is it?"

A serious look came over Max's face before he smiled, "Pierre Gasly, will you be my boyfriend?"

Pierre blinked once, twice before a grin of his own formed over his lips and he leant in. Just before kissing him he murmured his answer, "Oui, I thought you'd never ask". 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments always greatly appreciated 💙💙 
> 
> Feel free to come and talk to me on Tumblr at kyoukai-kanata (http://kyoukai-kanata.tumblr.com)


End file.
